


a chance to laugh

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [7]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: To Diana, every baby life was new and exciting.





	a chance to laugh

“Oh, Steve, look!” Diana cried, darting away.

“Not another baby!” he said, grabbing for her too late.

“No, kittens!” Her hand was already around a soft grey scruff when he caught up. “Oh, aren’t they precious?”

Cats swarmed all over, displaced by the war, same as everyone else. They had lost their charm, same as everything else. But to Diana, every baby life was new and exciting.

He smiled as she cuddled the kitten to her chest…. and threw his head back laughing when she made the most shocked sound of betrayal, tiny needle claws digging into her soft skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Steve Trevor and laugh
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
